Leonard Church the story
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Leonard Church, most know him as an enemy to the UNSC, some know him as the Director of Project Freelancer, only a few handful knew him as a friend, and among them was the love of his life Allison Chains. Leonard Church now at his last moments in life will recite his whole life, starting from the first day he met her, and the following years that changed his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of stories lately, y'know benchmark and all that stuff. Anyway I am collaborating (more like doing it myself really ha) with Luke4444 (go check him/her out he has a really good PJO story and it's very well written if you ask me) to make a reading story, like the ones you see all the time with Percy and the gang reading their own book but with a twist for me. Anyway I thought I should give the director of project freelancer some credit on his life story starting from his first meeting with Allison to y'know his death. Anyway I hope you enjoy this as much as I do, I'm pretty sure this is a bit whacky for what his real life would be but I just wanted to do this, so here is Leonard Church the Story**

Leonard Church the Story

I am know for my villainy, I am known for being the director of Project Freelancer, but what most don't know about me...is my past. In the years I have been awake in this world we call Earth I have known pain, and suffering...but that wasn't all. I've known laughter and joy, after all that has been said and done this will be my last confession to the living as I will be sent to whatever hell I deserve. My name is Leonard L. Church, Director to Project Freelancer, creator of the Alpha, and a friend to many.

Many years ago...

I was born in 2499 in March 25th, it was an uneventful year, I remember my mother telling me that I would grow up to do many great things when I grew, I still can't look at her grave and see her expression if she would have any. Contradictory to what most think I was born in Tokyo, Japan and was happily raised their for my childhood. When I was 3 my mother gave birth to my sister, the whereabouts to her location alludes me to this day...I only wish for her safety. Not long after her birth our mother died, leaving us with our father who tried very hard to keep us happy.

When I was 8 my father, who was an archeologist told us we were moving to America, specifically Texas...that's where I met Allison. This is the story from their...all the way to my demise.

2507 January 15th

Dad took us to America lately, I've had to learn English and the basics around the American country. My little sister Lien didn't hate the place as much as she hated the fact that she had to learn English, sometime I wonder if we're related she absolutely hates studying, I just try to get it done with.

We moved to Houston and lived in a medium sized flat-house. My father, Lionas M. Church, went to work at a science building or something. I didn't really care if we moved to America, all I cared about was actually...making...some friends I suppose.

2506 December 20th

Me and Lien we're playing games, it was snowing out but we already played out there.

"Leo, Lien, can I talk to you for a minute?"Dad called from behind the couch.

"Sure dad."We turned to him.

Like so many others, I couldn't fathom how me and my father looked identical. His hair was just black but his eyes were ocean blue, or rather the sky because the ocean is clear, in anyway we looked almost identical.

"I've been given a job and I wanted to let you guys know that, we are moving to America."He said.

"Wow really!?"Lien asked.

"Really?"I asked.

"I hope this doesn't affect you two."He said.

"No not at all, this will be amazing!"Lien ran off to her room.

"What about you Leonard?"He looked to me.

"I guess, if it helps with work I don't see any problems."I told him.

When I was eight, I was exposed to the anger of this world already. When my mother died, that was the first pain I experienced. When we were at her funeral that was the second, the last was the most painful. Just a few days after the funeral our aunts and uncles from or moms side wanted to take me and Lien, they told dad that he couldn't be able to accomplish the needs of two mother-less kids. He defended us, he made sure that we stayed with him...ever since then I had a burning passion of anger to those relatives.

But I couldn't be that mad at them, they wanted the best for alien and me...I wonder what my relatives would have said to the the atrocities I have committed. In anyway...I would have done something none-the-less after her death.

**Leonard Church the Story  
Original Characters from RoosterTeeth and others  
Story inspired by Red vs. Blue  
Typed by LeonardChurch814**


	2. Chapter 2

L.C.S ch2  
When we moved to America, we landed in Texas, the lone star state...as they say. I was Japanese-American, my father American and my mother Japanese. I've only seen American land marks from pictures from the internet. I remember that I absolutely abhorred the climate of Texas, it was hot nearly year-round and Japan had more stable climate compare to that dreaded place.

I couldn't complain to my father, he wanted the best for us yes but...I would like to say that my father and I got along fantastically but...we didn't. We argued over most things, politics, Liens productivity, and occasionally him eating my poptarts (which happened often). We constantly bickered over the most trivial things that we started doing it on a daily basis, we even did for the hell of it.

But enough of that, it was February and my father enlisted me to a near bye school called, Washington Elementary. I remember those days like any other.

February 2 2507  
"Class, I would like to introduce a new student from Japan. This is Leondre Chuchiro."The teacher introduced me.

In japan my name was Leondre Chuchiro, the name of my mothers side, it was Leonard Church in America.

"Now I expect you to be nice around Leondre class, please take a seat Leondre."She pointed to one of the empty seats in the middle of the class.

As I sat there was a ring and a persons voice could be heard.

"All stand for the Pledge of Allegiance. I pledge Alllegiance to the flag-"I was sitting in my seat as everyone rose to repeat the words.

"Hey kid, get up."One of the other students told me.

I followed his words and stood up."...honor..flag...thee...um...ugh..."As I tried to repeat the words the kids around me noticed and started laughing...if it was at me for being ill-taught of the pledge or just because I looked dumb I'll never know.

"Class please, Leondre doesn't know our pledge. I'm sorry Leondre."She apologized.

"It's alright Senpai."I told her.

I sat back in my desk and listened the whole day, it was different from my old school...there we learned [insert what Japanese kids learn in elementary] in America it was a bit too slow to what I was used to. The whole day went like that, just me sitting and listening.

I went to class to class, nothing to strange...well that was until I met Allison.

"Leondre, can you do something for me?"The teacher asked as I was doing math.

"Of course."I accepted.

"I need you to deliver this to the front office, it's at the entrance."She told me.

"Okay."I got up, took the folder filled with papers that's been waiting to get out and left.

I wondered the halls, no matter where I went I couldn't find the darn front office. I was walking when I bumped into some and the papers flew everywhere.

"Watch it bub."The voice was female, instead of smooth and kindness, I was met with harsh and brutality.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here my name is-"I got up to greet her but she didn't care.

"I don't care, now leave me alone."I finally got a clear image of her.

She had red hair, the harshest shade of green eyes, like mine, and a very mean very scary part of her I didn't want to unveil. She walked in the opposite direction of me, I kept going down the hall way to see some confused teachers.

"Hey, have you seen a girl, red hair, green eyes, walk bye?"One of them asked.

"That way, why?"I asked.

"Thanks kid."They all ran off that way.

I saw the front office and dropped the stuff off, I looked at the papers a bit and one of them showed a picture of the girl I just saw...was her name Allison? I went back to my class but I heard shouting. I looked to see a room almost close, I looked inside.

"NO I WON'T!"It was that girl.

"Allison please calm down."I heard a man say.

"I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! NOT AGAIN!"She cried out.

"Allison you have no parental guardian, no one to take care of you, you have to go to the orphanage."The man said, he wore a suit and had a briefcase with him...her lawyer?

"NO I DON'T WANNA GO BACK, I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO THAT ROTTEN PLACE! I HATE IT THERE, THEY HATE ME, I HATE THEM. THEY DON'T WANT ME THEY WOULD WANT ME DEAD IF THEY COULD DO IT!"She yelled as she threw a chair at them.

"Allison please."The lawyer begged, I gasped.

I must've did it loud enough for her to hear, because she looked at me. My eyes were the size of saucers fearing she would attack me as well, but no...she just lowered the box of crayons she had in her hand and fell to the floor crying...I didn't know what to do so I ran back to class as fast as I could...the image of her crying made me feel something, what it was eluded me for a long while.

Later

I went back home from school, the day passed by as if it just started. In the living room was my sister Lien who came back from kindergarten, and on the couch was my father. That night we ate, Lien said she had a great time at her school, already making new friends I suppose.

"-and then we went outside to play!"She exclaimed.

"That's great news honey."Dad said.

I didn't say a word, that girl...she had something about her I know it.

"What about you Leondre, anything happen with you?"He looked at me.

"Nothing...dad."I answered.

That night I lied in my bed and looked at messages I gotten.

"Nothing..."I said.

Had my friends forgotten about me? Had they moved on already? These questions flustered my minds as I tried to answer them.

The months later

I hadn't seen Allison ever since, nothing was different nothing at all. I was walking to my next class when I bumped into someone. As I looked up, call it what ever you like, it was Allison.

"Watch where you're going nasty."She scolded as she walked off.

It was the end of the day and I just got curious so I followed her out of schools and wherever she went. After going through lists of alley ways and sketchy shortcuts, we made it to her...house? It was a 2-story building, a gate was put around it and through the windows I could see all the kids inside.

"Are you done following?"Allison noticed me, if she did earlier I had no clue.

"Wha-I-uh-"

"You followed me all this way to see where I lived, such a gentleman." Hearing her say that felt as if she shouldn't.

"I'm sorry i was just curious."I told her.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back."I countered.

"You're pretty annoying."

"That's a first."I said.

The door to the house opened to show an elderly woman.

"Hey, get off the lawn you brat, Allison what are you waiting for!? Get in or I'll lock you out!"The woman left the door.

"You better leave, she's a terrible woman for her age."Allison said.

"I guess so."I started walking away.

"Hey, I didn't get your name."She said.

"Well, my name is Leondre in my country, but in American tongue I guess it would best relate to Leonard."I said.

"Well, Leonard, it was a pleasure meeting you."She smiled.

"ALLISON!"The woman yelled.

"Gotta go, bye."She ran back into the house.

I was left standing there, so I took my leave.

Present

In this world there are many extraordinary things. I've seen a lot in my years, ranging from the persistence of a mind boggling absolute choice to species like no other. Our universe is like no other, sometime science and para-normality go along different paths, sometimes they converge, I like to say I walk that line everyday.


End file.
